To the Moon and Back
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: Serena Tsukino, a troubled foster child who has built barriers around her heart, finds herself in an unusual situation. A guy has fallen head over heels for her. She secretly loves him but is afraid to get close to anyone.
1. Poor Little Match Girl

Hey Guys! I'm Back! Well... with a different name. But all the same I'm back! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: NO! I Don't own Sailor Moon. Or anything else for that matter...except my GREAT computer!!! Tee-Hee (3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I really was trying to pay attention in class Aunt Linda. Really I was!" I realized the fact that I was lying through my teeth but...all the same, she should be more understanding.

"So let me guess then. You were diligently taking notes, completely enthralled in the lecture and you just happened to zone out right?" My 'Aunt Linda' wasn't really my aunt (and I count my lucky stars every day that I'm not really related to that thing.) but she insisted I call her 'aunt' for "them."

Anytime someone around here says "them" we all know they mean the social workers. 

"No I just-" she cut me off.

"No you just don't care, Serena! I care! I care! You on the other hand!... are a different story altogether!" she said.

I hung my head. She thought from shame but I didn't want her to see the tears welling in my eyes. "Yes ma'am." I choked out, managing to sound normal. 

She threw her hands up as she spun around and let out an exasperated sigh, following with, "I am so sick of ungrateful kids!" 

She thought I didn't hear her.

I heard her, alright.

I ran up to my room. Thankfully all the other foster kids in the house were boys so they stayed in a room together and I got my own. I'd never seen them before I got here. They all had a chip on their shoulder towards me. Daniel, the oldest, was put in a room with the three other guys because "they" insisted I needed my own room, for several reasons. One: A fourteen year old girl cannot sleep in a room with three other guys, and Two: I have a tendency to run away. A lot.

This is the 27th foster family I've been with. I was three when my parents decided they didn't want me anymore. Talk about boosting my self-confidence. I stayed in a group home (a nicer version of an orphanage) until I was about 6. That was when I became familiar with "The System." It's as follows:

1. Social Worker places you in home

2. Foster Parents ignore you and take your money that Social Services sends to you/ or they just mentally abuse you

3. Run away and "The System" starts all over again

I began to wonder just why my parents even decided I should be born if they were just going to leave me. I hated them for that. Really I did. I began to taste that familiar saltiness that creeps up on you when you least expect it. To come in for the kill. I jumped up and looked at the clock. 8:37 p.m. Linda would be in bed at nine. 

I drug my beaten and worn suitcase out of my little closet and threw it on the bed. I pulled out all my clothes that I'd collected from the Salvation Army over the years. Some of the shirts I'd gotten when I was twelve still fit, so I threw them in there too. I had to leave my beloved flip-flops. I'd gotten them at Payless ShoeSource earlier this year. But I couldn't run in them if I got close to the police or the Social Workers. So I threw them under my bed. 

My suitcase felt light in my hand. This is one of those times when I'm thankful that I don't have many clothes to choose from. I can travel better. I said a silent prayer that I wouldn't get caught before I quietly slipped out the window.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

My feet were slamming hard against the pavement, and I could feel the spots where blisters would later be. I'd been running for at least ten strait minutes and I could feel a sharp pain in my side that made me grimace as I inhaled. It was hard running away in the middle of Tokyo. People were everywhere. Even at 9:30 at night.

As soon as I'd reached the outskirts of the city I quickened my pace. I had to put as much distance between me and Linda as possible. That was my goal to keep myself from collapsing. 

The pain in my side was getting stronger and more severe. I stopped breathing but I didn't stop running. If anything I ran faster than before. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt my eyelids flutter open and smelled the familiar scent of coffee. It made a harbor in my nose and lingered there for a bit longer. I was covered in a warm fleece blanket and had a soft pillow under my head. I was asleep on someone's couch!!

I sensed my senses were more acute than usual when I heard footsteps that sounded like a lion's roar. My heartbeat quickened as I expected to see a monstrous individual come from the door that I suspected led to the kitchen. Instead I saw a caring looking young man of what I suspected to be around nineteen. His jet black hair was tossed around his eyes and made him look sweet. His eyes were the color of the ocean in the summer. He smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked in a warm, surprisingly soothing voice. Chills ran up my spine.

"I- I... Who are you?" I stammered. Ultimately I was confused and in a state of turmoil. My brain hurt from wondering so hard.

"I didn't think you'd remember me." he smiled as he sat on the foot on the couch where I lay. "You were already passed out by the time I got to you. I brought you back here. I didn't know where else to take you. I looked in your suitcase for some kind of identification. All I found was this locket with 'Serena' engraved on it. I take it to be yours and Serena to be your name?"

"Yeah, I'm Serena I-Wait! I passed out?"

"Oh yeah. You passed out big time. I didn't think the safest place for you to be passed out was downtown Tokyo. So I brought you to my apartment." he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you want something to eat? You look kind of pale."

"Can I have some orange juice, if you have any, please?" I felt timid. I felt like I owed my life to this guy. He did, after all, save it.

He tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Sure," he said before hopping up to fix my Orange Juice. He called from the kitchen, "My name's Darien by the way! Darien Chiba" 

When he came back he looked at me seriously and asked, "What were you doing out at nine thirty at night anyway?"

I felt like I was talking to Oprah as many questions he was asking. "Running away from my foster home. Again."

"I know how that goes." he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents died when I was six. Car accident. I hit my head on something in the car and have had permanent amnesia ever since. Since I didn't remember who my distant relatives were, they put me in an orphanage. That's before foster homes became a popular choice. They just shut that thing down the year I got out of there."

I felt tears on the rims of my eyes. He must have seen. "Oh it's o.k. It doesn't really bother me much anymore. I have good friends to love and to love me."

"That must be nice." I grumbled.

"You don't have any close friends?"

"No. Everybody always thought I was weird because I was the girl whose parents deserted in elementary school. And even when they did finally want to accept me, I resented them for the fact that I've never in my life had a single solitary friend. Everyone I know hates me. Hating is easy. They make it an easy job for me."

"I can't imagine anyone hating you." he said. I was shocked to see that he was being sincere. I thought I detected a trace of caring about me or even what happens to me in his voice before I finally disregarded the thought.

"They can." I said as I tasted the salty bitterness of my tears once again. I didn't mean to cry. I hate crying in front of people. I feel vulnerable because they then know your weaknesses.

I felt him take hold of my hand. I felt him squeeze it reassuringly as he said, "You just made a friend."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

So....Whatcha think so far? Give me your comments!


	3. Red Sky In the Morning...

I sat there on the couch in total shock. I'd never had a single act of friendship been wasted on me. My mouth fell open. "You...really don't...hate me?" I asked in dismay. I couldn't believe it. 

"No. You seem so sweet. You've been nothing but absolutely nice to me the entire of our 10 minute relationship."

I grinned simultaneously with him before my eye caught something on top of the television. In bold yellow lettering it was written plainly.

"You like Sailor V?" I asked grinning. I LOVED Sailor V!

He blushed a little bit. "It's my guilty pleasure Ok? Do you?"

"I am a Sailor V fanatic! I have all the comics stashed in the inside flap of my suitcase. You didn't look there did you?" I asked grinning.

"Nope. Or you'd be lacking a Sailor V comic collection. But...I have a really good idea." 

If curiosity killed the cat I was pushing up daisies. "What?!"

"I know a really good arcade with the really cool arcade video games of Sailor V. My buddy Andrew works there. He gives me free tokens so I can play when he's closed. I'd never live it down if I was seen playing Sailor V. I think...we should go."

"You know I'm up for it!" I squealed, excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we entered the arcade I felt so happy I was positive I could float. I'd finally found somebody who likes me!

We sat down at the counter. It was awesome. An arcade and a restaurant in one. I heard a chipper voice from behind a door that was behind the counter, "I'll be out there in a minute!"

When the door opened I almost fainted. Andrew Anderson was on the other side. That must be Darien's friend Andrew. 

He came out, saw Darien and smiled but when he saw me he gave Darien a slightly puzzled look. "Hey Andy!" Darien said. 

"Hey Dare... Oh! Here are those tokens you wanted." The tokens were in a ziploc bag and looked heavy. He handed them to Darien who then turned me.

He smiled. "I called in favor."

"Let's go play!" I said excitedly and hurriedly. I was ready to be a lean, mean , Sailor V video game playing machine.

"Uh...Darien I have to talk with you." Andrew said.

Darien turned to me. "You go ahead. I'll be there to kick your tail in a minute."

I laughed as I got up, but was still worrying about Andrew. What if he said something to Darien and Darien changed his mind and didn't want to be around me anymore?

Narrator's POV

Andrew made sure Serena was far away before he began. He didn't want her to overhear. Darien turned to his troubled friend. "What's the matter with you man?" 

"Darien...do you know who that is?" Andrew asked as he leaned over the counter, so he could talk to Darien better.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Darien...that's Serena Tsukino. She went to my school before I graduated last year. Even though there's a 4 year age difference...everybody knows about her."

"What do you mean?" Darien asked, beginning to get defensive.\

"What I mean is...is that her mom and dad never really loved her much. Nobody's ever loved her much. Actually...no one's ever loved her at all. She completely shies away from any form of affection. She may be being friendly now...but I don't want you getting mixed up in all of this girl's problems."

"I can not believe you'd be so cold hearted to say that. She seems like a really nice person Andrew! I've been with her all morning and she's the epitome of polite, nice and sweet! I think she's a really good person."

"Just take my advice on this one Ok?"


	4. Thin Line Between Love and Hate

Hi Minna!! I am beyond thrilled to be back!! I haven't been reading much though lately... to busy I guess. Ok! Enough about me...ON WITH THE STORY!!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I felt sort of bad...I know I should tell Darien that I know Andrew, I just....don't want to lose the only prospect of a friend I've ever had. Even if he's not a true friend, he's as close as I've ever gotten and probably the closest I'll ever get.

But he had a huge smile on his face. Maybe he really enjoys my company. Or maybe it's just because he kicked my butt in Ultimate Sailor V. He looked over at me as we were walking down the sidewalk to his apartment. "So...When is our rematch?" he questioned.

I wanted to say when hell's a snow globe. "As soon as I brush up on my fighting skills." I said instead.

"So in other words...you mean when hell's a snow globe." he grinned evilly.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Actually I was trying really hard not to crack up laughing.

"Come on you know I'm hilarious!" he retorted back.

"Yeah...like measles." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your move." I said with a sigh.

"No. It's your go." Darien said, staring at the checker board that rested on the living room floor of Darien's apartment.

"Is it really?" 

He nodded, "For the past ten minutes."

"Oops." I moved. It looked like a great move. I just knew I was going in for the kill. I was about to win!

He double jumped me. That left me with two checkers to his six. 

"You suck." I said dryly. I can't beat him.

"Yeah..." he grinned back at me. I felt one growing on my face. It was night now and I'd already asked Darien if I could stay here for a while. He said he was happy to have some live-in company.

"I quit. I'm sleepy." he said. I think he did just because he didn't want to beat me again. I think really was trying hard to lose that game so we could be even. I can't help it I'm a sorry checker player.

He disappeared for a second down the hallway and returned with a blanket and a pillow. He threw them onto the couch, crawled under the blanket and said, " 'Night!" 

"What are you doing? I'm sleeping there." I said, prepared to throw him out of my spot.

"Uh-uh." he said, "you got the couch last night! Now it's MY turn!"

"Darien. Quit acting like you want the couch. I am not about to put you out of your own bedroom. I'm doing bad enough just having you put up with me-" he cut me off.

"What do you mean 'making me put up with you' ? I want you here." He said standing up. "You act like you don't deserve to be in anyone's company. Why do you hate yourself so much?!" 

I think he was starting to get mad. Maybe he really did like me. "I've seen other people constantly hate me. It the same concept with riding a bike. If you've never seen anyone ride one...you can't ride it. You wouldn't know how. I've never been loved...I don't think I know how to love myself."

I saw tears forming in the rims of his eyes. For me? No. Nobody was that dumb. He leaned over and whispered, "But Serena... _I_ love you."


	5. Missing Person

Ok...I got a lot of people saying I rushed it a bit, but I really do have a reason for that guys! And sorry the chapters are so short...but I always intend for them to be long and just find a really good cliffhanger ending place and...well. This is the only story I've ever done with tiny chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You what?" Andrew asked with his mouth hanging wide open. He burst into laughter. "That's a good one buddy!" 

"Andrew it's not a joke! I- I feel like I know her from somewhere. And to be really honest....it's scaring the crap outta me!" Darien said defensively. 

"Wait wait wait! You LOVE her? No way! You met her like two days ago! You can't love her!" Andrew said, getting really confused and worried about his friend.

"How about love at first sight?" Darien asked.

"Yeah right. How can you tell you like, excuse me, LOVE somebody just by looking at them? You think you're like fated lovers or something? Give me a freaking break!"

"Andrew...I know we're best friends and all, but if you don't SHUT UP I promise you I will hurt you. To the point where you need an m.d." Darien said, beginning to get mad.

Andrew obviously straightened up his attitude because he straitened himself physically as well. An emotion of sheer terror shone in his eyes. He knew Darien wasn't someone to mess with when he was mad.

"Sorry." Andrew muttered lowly.

Darien didn't say anything. He was inevitably confused. His eyes revealed that he was constantly away from his surroundings. 'Is it possible that I love her? But nobody's ever made me feel this way. Except that girl in my dreams I used to have. The Princess...'

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

I sat alone in the park. I was very aware of my surroundings. Guess that's what happens when you have to fight constantly. Alone. I always found it odd that I had to fight by myself, even if all those superhero people on tv fight alone. It just feels weird for me. It would just make so much more sense if I had people on my side. Especially since I'm so outnumbered. 

I looked down at my arm. A deep cut ran from my wrist to my elbow. " Stupid monster." I muttered. I needed a hankie but I didn't have one so my sock would have to work. Gross. 

I wanted desperately to go home. The cold night air was starting to get to me, but I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go back to Linda's, and Darien was out of the question. I've had Andrew and his friends tease me like that before. He told me he liked me, just because I was the social outcast and they wanted a laugh or two.

At my expense.

But his eyes seemed so sincere. I wanted to put it out of mind, it would have been so much easier if he had been joking...but for some reason I couldn't get his expression out of my head. It was a cruel taunting. I felt a need to be loved...but I've known him for two days!! How can anybody fall in love in TWO DAYS?! It was beyond impossible! You can't do that.

But...maybe you can.

I got up and walked around the park to keep my body heat up. November night air was a cruel thing when your shirt is short sleeved. A flyer caught my attention on a tree.

Missing Person

Serena Tsukino

Long, blonde hair, typically in buns and pigtails, blue eyes

ht: 4"11 

wt: about 100 lbs.

If you have any information please contact the Social Services Center at 375-908-0941

Then it had my picture. Well I sure couldn't stay outside very much. Somebody may recognize me. Of course they wouldn't know where to find me. I don't even know where to find me.

I laid down on the park bench, prepared to spend the night there. I changed my mind quickly, deciding I'd be to vulnerable to kidnappers and such.

I walked toward the park's baseball field. Suddenly, I had an idea. I climbed the gate at it's lowest spot and tumbled in. I walked toward the dug out. As I lay down on the bench I decided this was perfect for tonight but I would need to find a new place sometime tomorrow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds. The sun was shining on me and I felt a comfortable warmth. I stood up and stretched my arms for the clouds. As I did this my stomach growled. I dug into my pocket and felt my money. I pulled it out and began counting.

"15.98" I sighed. That would get me a few meals, but little else. I decided to make the most of it and eat breakfast at Eggz-n-Such. Quality breakfast for low low prices! Well, that was what they claimed anyway. They did have quality breakfast and low prices. But for me they could have been lower. 

Outside the restaurant I found two pennies. I was excited, even if it was just two pennies, because if there were two pennies here, then there was bound to be money floating around the city somewhere. I'd look after I fed my growling belly.

I walked in to the smell of bacon frying. It was strong enough to lift you off the ground and carry you to your booth. 

I sat down at the only vacant booth and picked up my menu. I was trying to find the cheapest things on it when I heard a voice over my head. Thinking it was the waitress, I looked up ready to give her my drink order. However, a sweet-looking tall girl with her long, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, stood there. 

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you? All the other seats are taken." she asked as her green eyes shown brightly. 

"No not at all!" I answered, thrilled to have some company.

She sat down on the seat across from me and said, "Hi! My name's Lita Kino, and I'll be accompanying you during your breakfast. Please keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and thank you again for choosing Kino Busway."

I burst out into laughter. I was afraid tears were going to start rolling down my cheeks I was laughing so hard. When I finally settled down I said, "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino and I don't have a sense of humor so I'm not going to make a witty comment like you did. That is all. Over."

She grinned ear to ear. "Now I'm glad I sat here. I need a friend to eat and laugh with."

At that moment the waitress walked over. She had long blonde hair that ran down her back, and was tied up with a red ribbon. Her blue eyes looked exhausted. "Glad to see somebody's having a good time in here. My feat are killing me!"

Lita looked up. "Oh hiya Mina! What's up?"

"My stress level." she stated dryly. "I mean, I've been serving peeps since 2 AM! Now what moron orders eggs at 2 AM?!" 

Lita just giggled. "Oh you'll be O.K.! Oh! This is Serena" she said, gesturing towards me.

"Oh hi Serena! I'm Mina Aino, and I really wish you could have met me when I was in a better mood. I usually am, it's just that I've been up all night and quite frankly I'm exhausted! I have a blister on my foot in the shape of CHILE! That's just insanity! I am so sick of picky picky picky! I swear if I hear one more comment from grungy middle-aged men saying 'hey baby! can I take you out sometime?' I really think I'll hurl!"

Lita shook her head. "She doesn't talk much, does she?"

I grinned, "She sorta reminds me of the energizer bunny. She keeps going and going and going and going...." 

Mina laughed. "I think that's the first time I've laughed in the past 6 hours Serena. Oh yeah! I need your orders guys." 

I started, "I want eggs, sunny-side up, with a side of bacon, and a small glass of orange juice."

She scribbled it down then asked, "O.K....And Lita?"

"French Toast with a side of eggs, scrambled, and a pancake. With orange juice." 

Mina jotted it down and scurried off. "We've been friends for about a month now. We were both alone, really. I didn't have any friends because people were scared of me. Nobody would even talk to me."

"Why were people afraid of you?" I asked, not being able to imagine why.

"Because I'm an expert in the martial arts and everywhere I go these ridiculous stories follow me."

"Oh."

"And no one spoke to her, because, believe it or not, she's really shy." Lita said, seriously.

"Her, shy? Are you serious?" I asked.

"She's one of those people that you have to get to know before they loosen up. Now she's ok because she's been around me for so long."

"I know how that goes." I said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? You don't have many friends either?" Lita asked.

"No, not really, unless you count my shadow." I sighed.

"Well," Lita said grinning, "you just made two!"


	6. To the Moon and Back

Sorry it's taken me so long to finish guys!!! (OOPS!) I've been super busy! ( 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any characters or the lyrics to that awesome Savage Garden song "To the Moon and Back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat with Lita and Mina in Lita's living room, trying to keep my sides from splitting wide open. Mina wasn't in a very good mood, still, and was giving choppy little sarcastic remarks about the world around her. We tried watching movies but Mina got exasperated by the fact that "...movies today are just SOOO unrealistic!" Like she'd know what they used to be like... She was a riot to watch.

Lita hopped up but I really didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. Until I heard the voice.

"Hey Lita...this is Darien. I'm having some really massive girl problems. Call me when you get in. Thanks!" BEEP!

So, he does probably have a girlfriend. Isn't that my luck? I knew I shouldn't have left him. He just freaked me out, is all. 

"Who was that?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm?" Lita asked, "oh that was just a friend from the arcade. I started speaking to the guy because he was good friends with the hot guy that works there."

Andrew, I assumed. Not that I cared. 

Mina looked at me curiously. "Serena, where do you live?"

"Oh!" I began to panic. I couldn't tell them I didn't have a home. "I just moved here so I'm not sure of the address but it's the big, 15 story apartment building by Eggz~N~Such." BINGO! I didn't know I could lie so well.

Mina covered her ears. "NO!!! DON'T SAY THE NAME! NOT THAT PLACE!!"

Lita grinned evilly. She tiptoed up to Mina and whispered, "Eggz~N~Such..."

Mina whirled around, indignently and stated calmly, "I hate you."

"Thank You!"

I looked up at the clock above Lita's television. 11:15 p.m. I'd been with these girls all day. I thought Mina was about to drop. She'd been up for almost 24 hours and we'd made her go window shopping. I felt kind of bad about it later.

"Well guys," I said as I stood up, " I hate to leave, but I've got to get home at a relatively decent hour."

Mina groaned, "Already? Aww! Don't go!"

"Gotta go!" 

Lita looked at me. "Come back A.S.A,P! Oh yeah! Here's my number!" she said as she picked up a little card and handed it to me.

"A business card for your phone?"

She shrugged, " I'm a busy girl."

As I was walking down her sidewalk I began pondering exactly where I was going to sleep tonight. I mean the dug-out at the baseball field is alright for one night but I really didn't want to make it an every night affair. At least I wouldn't have to make up my bed...

I felt scared as I began to walk down the dark streets. I saw a lot of creepy stuff going on in these streets at night that I'd never thought would have happened in the day time. The people I saw COULDN'T have walked the streets in the daytime. They worked nights and freaked me out. 

I walked silently to the ball park and lay down on my bench in the dugout. I hated this. I'd never actually been gone long enough to qualify as a Missing Person. 

I have now. 

I was drifting off to sleep when I felt warmer. I heard muffled noises around me but as hard as I tried I couldn't open my eyes or wake myself up. Finally I stopped fighting. And drifted into a world where I didn't have to worry anymore...and Darien was mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in a warm fuzzy bed. Much more comfortable than my dug out escapades. I looked at the floor on the side of the bed and found fuzzy, white carpet. I then noticed I'd seen this room before. It was...

Darien's.

Not that I really minded that I was asleep in his bed. Just kind of freaked out by it. He must have found me and brought me here. I looked up in the open doorway to see him standing there. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah." Why was it I could think of such witty remarks around other people but couldn't get more than two words out around him?

"Hey Serena?"

"Yeah?" Oh I wished I would stop doing that! Its driving me bonkers! 

"I meant what I said the other day... but if you don't feel the same way, I can be a friend."  


I took a deep breath and said what I'd been trying to say all along and couldn't find the words.

"I would fly to the moon and back 

if you'll be my baby. 

I've bought a ticket to a world 

where we belong. 

So won't you be my baby?"


End file.
